In the field of plant genetics we conduct an extensive and continuing plant breeding program including the origination and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which interspecifics, plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots and cherries are exemplary. It is against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of interspecific, plum and peach trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, are Interspecific Tree Dapple Dandy (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,554), the Plum Tree Red Beaut (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539), the Peach Tree O""Henry (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,964) and the Interspecific Tree Citation (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,112).
The new and distinct variety of interspecific Prunus tree [(Prunus salicinaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus persica var. nucipersica))xc3x97(Prunus persicaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus persica))] was developed by us in our experimental orchard as a first generation cross between two selected seedlings with the field identification numbers 150LB5 and 14GD84. (These non-patented selections were developed and selected by us for future use in our breeding program). The maternal parent 150LB5 originated from a cross of a plum seedling of unknown parentage with a seedling of an open pollinated Red Beaut Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) crossed with a nectarine of unknown parentage. The paternal parent (14GD84) originated from a peach seedling selection of open pollinated O""Henry Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,964) seeds crossed with a selected seedling originating from a cross of Red Beaut Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) with a peach of unknown parentage. A large group of these first generation seedlings, growing on their own root, were planted and maintained under close observation by us. In September of 1995, we removed a bud stock from the most vigorous seedlings and budded these to Citation Rootstock (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,112). It was from these budded trees that we recognized the outstanding fruit characteristics of the present variety and selected it for commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of interspecific tree was by budding to Citation Rootstock, as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present new and distinct variety of interspecific Prunus tree [(Plumxc3x97Plum Nectarine)xc3x97(Peachxc3x97Plum Peach)] is of large size, vigorous, upright in growth and is a regular and productive bearer of large, firm, red flesh, clingstone fruit with very good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by being relatively uniform in size throughout the tree, having good storage and shipping quality, with an attractive reddish brown skin color and having high soluble solids, 17.5xc2x0 Brix. In comparison to the fruit of the Interspecific Tree Dapple Dandy (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,554), the flesh of the new variety is darker red in color, the fruit shape is slightly more elongated, the skin color is a deeper reddish brown color and is approximately 2 weeks earlier in maturity.